The present invention relates in general to household and kitchen utensils. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device which may be used as a measuring cup, a funnel, and a strainer.
Numerous household tasks, including cooking, often required that certain basic acts. Among these are measuring materials, transferring materials from one container to another, and straining materials. There are numerous devices known for performing each of these individual tasks. Specifically, measuring cups are well known, as are funnels, strainers and colanders. While each of these utensils performs its function well, these individual items must be purchased individually, and require space for storage.